Soul Eater (Character names needed :)
by Destftwanabe
Summary: Im a cold blooded killer. I killed my best friends and my lover because my beast. The only thing I have left is my daughter and I will do anything to keep her safe. Even if It involves more bloodshed. But my selfishness caused people to go back in time and capture the old me. The 'happy' me. Now I have to face the past I wish I could change. I am Garfield, a killer. I am Soul Eater
1. Chapter 1

**Year 2113**

Desmond grimaced. It happened again. He was given the time, place, and date and still, they missed him. "Soul." He muttered under his breath. Desmond stood up from his crouched position and stared down at the forever motionless body in front of him. Placing his fedora back on- he took it off to show respect- he stepped out of the crime scened home and was welcomed by a noisy crowd of neighbors, tourists, creeps, nosy people and the worst of them all..

Persistent Reporters.

"Sir! Sir! Is it true that you and your team are still unable to capture the killer Soul Eater!?" A brunette reporter with big bright brown eyes stared at the-clearly pissed- chief of the Protectors. "Will you have to resort to using the B.B.I.H to end these casualties once and for all?!" Another one popped up out from nowhere. "If you do catch this 'animal' will he be sentenced to death or solitary confinement?"

The man groaned. They seemed to keep coming and coming. He wondered how they got all of these questions. Especially when mentioning the B.B.I.H. That was a last resort. The Keepers only instructed them to use it once and that was to 'Clean up' a mishap. The Protectors never actually used it to kill anyone before. They came close to it many times though. But in the end they ended up catching the bad-guy before doing so. This time however. This time they have a super powered villain. One that has the power to out strengthen all of the men and woman who risk their lives to protect the community. Not only are they outmatched by his physical strength, but also by mental. 'Soul Eater' has a high IQ and always is one step ahead of them. They are given numerous hints of where he's headed next. Not to mention even given the time. The murderer also had that balls to tell them his name!

But no matter how hard the team tries, Soul always got away. He always smiled at them before disappearing into thin air and he always, ALWAYS finishes the job. No matter what.

"Is this some sort of game for him?" A male reporter stood in front of Chief Desmond Garrison and held out a microphone. His cold blue eyes seemed to glare at Desmond. The Chief could tell that this man was as pissed off and confused as he was. Desmond frowned before doing a heavy sigh.

It was. Nobody was told that it was a game for him, but they knew, that this was a game. This was a well, thought out game.

Desmond clenched his hands to the point of white knuckles and took deep even breaths in a vain attempt to calm down. He snatched the mic away from the man and ran his fingers through his hair. The busy crowd that was once filled with questions that obviously where not going to be answered and constant chattering silenced immediately. They stared at him with wide eyes clearly begging to know answers. Desmond wasn't the public speaking type but he kept his small fear hidden away. He scanned the area once more and sighed again.

"Soul Eater is not in custody." He spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. Mothers held their children tighter and others narrowed their eyes. "He has-yet again- found away to escape from us. But fear not! This coward will be found!" He pumped his fist up in the air and the crowd did also. "Wait!" A voice shouted above the cheers. The noise vanished and all the civilians stared at the source of the noise. "What happens when The Protectors catch him?" He asked.

Desmond started sweating.

Death.

He wanted to scream that out and once again hear the cries of relief coming from his friends but he couldn't. He actually didn't know what awaited the killer once found. That was up to the Keepers.

Desmond ran his fingers through his hand once again and handed the mic back to the male reporter. He walked down the cleared path with no people and headed to his car. "Protectors!" He yelled into the walkie-talkie. He could hear them from out side yell back "SIR YES SIR!"

"Time to go back to the base. I bet we already got another 'Message' from S.E."

Within minuets the recruits ran to their assigned vehicle and went on their way.

At home base...

"I say we use B.B.I.H to rid this community of the vile man we all call Soul Eater!" One of the Keepers shouted. His voice echoed in the large room filled with eleven people, including himself. "Using that amount of energy would make the community have no power for weeks! Months even! Not to mention his younger self is still good. It would be like killing an innocent man!" Another shot back. Suddenly the entire room was filled with arguments and conflict stating why either side was a better choice. "SILENCE!" One scream earning the attention of all the men in the room. "The reason we are the Keepers is that because we are full of wisdom. We see the glass half full, and half empty at the same time. We come up with many different ways to solve a problem. And the problem we have now is Soul. We have to take a vote."

Everyone nodded in agreement and sat back down in their clear chairs and stared down at the see through table in front of them. "Whoever wants to use B.B.I.H click the red box. And whoever wants to not use it and keep searching for Soul click the green box. Remember, your one vote decides everything."

A small computer popped up on the table showing a green and red box. A pen pixilated itself into their hands. The Keepers didn't waste any time and quickly chose the color of their choice.

After all of the votes where in a large screen popped up on the far wall showing the ratio from Red to Green.

7 to 5

"It is settled then!" The main one spoke above the others once more. "We are to send one of our best to capture the young Soul and bring him to us! So that he can be punished for his 'future' crimes."

They all cheered except for one. Derek.

**Year 2013**

"Friends! I do not think that Beastboy can hold up much longer!" Starfire yelled while shooting star bolts at their new enemy.

He or she had the power to be invisible and somehow was -Robin guarantees- connected to Slade.

"Tell him to hold on just a second Star! Me and Raven got a plan!" Cyborg hollered back while waking up the unconscious Empath on the cold tile floor. Once awake she rubbed her head and looked over at Cyborg with half lidded eyes. "What happened?" She asked still being able to use her regular monotone. "Not much time to explain, you see BB over there?" Cyborg pointed to the changeling getting beat up from what looked like air.

Raven frowned at the sight.

Blood escaped from his nose and he had a light black eye with a busted lip. Bruises adored his body and he held onto his left arm tightly. Robin tried to help but never actually knew where to help. He to was beaten up but not as much with the miss direction.

But BB, he had enhanced senses that could pinpoint its location within seconds. Hearing every breath they took, smelt their range, and landed a few blows.

Raven mentally noted to heal that arm later. She stood quickly stood up and waited for orders.

"Dude! This inviso guy is strong!" Beastboy yelled out before receiving another blow to the head. He dodged some but wasn't quick on his feet to ovoid the kick to his stomach. He was pushed back but remained standing his ground. "Beastboy! Look out!" Robin yelled warning the changeling of the plain being in action. BB arched his brow and noticed two ginormous rocks engulfed in black coming straight toward him. "Hyyya!" Starfire swooped him up out of harms way. The two rocks smashed together and a loud scream could be heard from between them.

"Friend are you-" Starfire was cut off by another loud screeching coming from the middle of the room. Starfire flew, BB in arms, to the others and joined them in watching in awe as a blue and white light swirled around creating a circle. White lightening flashed around it and smoke came out from inside. "That's new." Raven spoke with a slightly interested look. Clanging and banging escaped from the circle and then a large metallic foot came out. Then a body.

Their jaws dropped once they saw a female in her late thirties with long blonde hair frown at them. It looked as if she was wearing tight armor and long silver gloves. An eyepatch covered her left eye and she had white skin.

"Soul Eater." She calmly stated. The Titans looked at each other and then at Robin. With the whole Red X situation they expected him to have done it again. But with a new name. "Forgive me," she said stopping a few feet away from them. "What I meant to say was Garfield, Garfield Mark Logan." she corrected herself while pulling back one of her long strands of hair behind her ear.

Beastboy frowned.

How did she know his real name? He didn't tell anyone his real name. He didn't even tell them about his past never mind his REAL name. The gang looked at each other again in confusion. "You seem to have been mistaken miss, but we know of no human by that name of Garfield." Starfire responded floating a couple of inches above ground.

"How sweet. He didn't tell you his real name? Must not trust you fully." She said eyeing the green teen. "I do forget." She said tapping her chin in a mocking way. "What did they call you back then? Was it Liability? Animal? Freak? Ah yes!" She exclaimed pretending to just remember the name. "Beastboy! That was it." Everyone stared at BB in disbelief. Either about him not telling him his name, or the name itself. "You are under arrest Green Boy for the future killing of the saviors and innocent lives." She spat. Beastboy stood shocked, this lady obviously had to be lying, right? "C-Can you repeat that..." He stuttered. The blonde smiled. "I have been sent from the Future to bring you to the Impel down, where you will be mattered. You, Garfield Mark Logan, the younger version of the well known assassin 'Soul Eater, will be brought to justice.'"

"What? Why? He didn't do anything." Robin spoke inching a little closer to the changeling incase he needed protection. "It's not what he did Dick Grayson, its what he will do." Robin tensed. How did this lady have that kind of knowledge? Then again, she did know BBs real name. "Such a shame for what happened to your parents. Even though its such a stupid way to die. Falling." She laughed to herself. Anger boiled from within Robin and he felt the need to bash this old lady's face in.

But Starfire beat him to it.

The Tameranian leaped forth and punched the woman in the chest. But the blond didn't move an inch. Star stared at her fist and then at the blue eye that mocked her. Growling Starfire pulled her fist back and was ready to swing another punch until a snakelike cord shot out from the females side and clamped shut onto the aliens arm.

"Koriand'r, I think that's how you pronounce it," she said while a sudden electricity charge electrocuted the alien. Star screamed out in pain. "Poor Mommy and Daddy died from grief. And your sister! Don't get me started on her! Sending you away as a slave for peace? Please, in other words, she doesn't care about you." Tears formed in the teens eyes as the electrifying pain made her body grow numb. Only after falling to the ground did the cord slip off of her and recoil back into its place. Robin ran over to her and held her in his arms tightly. "How do you know so much!?" Cyborg asked trying to mask his anger to not show weakness. He knew, they all knew, that she was trying to get to them. To make them lash out in anger and get an easy shot at them.

"It's my job to know all the history of the friends, or former friends, of the enemy." She stated before grinning. "Victor Stone. Such a pity to be shunned by family and friends because of your appearance. A 'half robot' I presume. Not only that but you are  
Reminded by the way you look about your mothers death. How is it that you survived and she not?" She continued to laugh at her mind game. This is how she always broke them. "Why you-"

"Stop Cy, she's trying to get you mad. Don't show weakness." Raven muttered while holding out her hand to keep Cyborg from rampaging. "Raven, the only one with the name in the open. How does it feel to be half demon? Surprised the world didn't end with that little birthday of yours. Yes, you are well known where I come from. And there thankful that you where killed." Ravens face remained the same but inside her emotion rage was going ballistic. Then it hit her. "Killed?" She questioned.

The blond ignored her and walked over to Beastboy. She bent down and whispered into his ear softly so that only he could hear. The green teens eyes widened in horror. Raven could feel the fear and sadness coming off of him and grew worried about what she told him. Cy and Raven watched as the changeling trembled. His knees buckled and his knees fell to the floor with a face full of shock. "No." He whispered. "Please." He quietly begged. "Garfield Logan. Believe me he wasn't always green." She smirked. Beastboy looked up at her with tears running down his cheeks, but the salty water could not hide the hate in them. The fury. He jumped up and tackled her. "It's about time I got to one of them." She joked grabbing a handful of BBs hair. Beastboy growled and transformed into a brown bear putting all his weight on top the woman. A loud roar erupted from within him and his deafening cry echoed within the room. He lifted his paw high into the air and was ready to coiled it with her face before a sickening pain came from inside. He looked down to his side and saw a shot spewing red liquids inside of him.

Beastboy transformed back into his human form and slowly looked at her with wide eyes and a slightly opened mouth. The green in the eyes slowly went from that to gray.

Pain.

That's all he could feel. But he didn't have the strength to scream in agony. Then he felt, weird. he couldnt explain it. it gelt like he was drifting off into LaLa land. He slowly moved his head back to look at the ceiling. The female grabbed the sides of BBs arms. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go back to the future." She smiled while standing Beastboy up and holding his hand and dragging the drugged boy to the hole. "The year 2113 will be much better off considering he'll be gone."

"BEASTBOY!" The three yelled getting up and running to them. "Na, ah, ah." She grinned while blocking BBs eyes. She pressed a button on her shoulder and a blinding light covered the entire room. "BEASTBOY!" Raven screamed while half of the white light was corrupted by her darkness. "Too late Rae-Rae. It's better off this way anyway. You'll live a much longer and happier life with Soul dead."

And with that the white disappeared.

Nothing remained except for a confused and mentally abused teens and a heartbroken Empath.

"B-Beastboy." Cyborg called. "This doesn't make sense!" Robin shouted. "Ya, I know, BB would never kill anyone! "

_'We will find a way to save you B._' he thought.

"Not only that Cyborg," Robin replied walking over to the waking Starfire. He looked back at the half man and frowned. "How could Beastboy have lived to see 2113?"

To be continued...

**_Hey Guys! I new at the whole "Teen Titan" fanfic making so go easy on a girl okay? Anyway! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I must know! ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Tell me what you think. I'm also wondering if you could do me a favor. If you review can you type a cool boy and girl name for me? :) I have no clue what to name the next character.**

A figure lurked in the shadows. It didn't go out much, but when it did, the mission was to gather information. Hidden behind a large stone wall the figure cloaked in black listened to a far off conversation closely. Thank god for their enhanced hearing.

"Another hit from Soul Eater." An old woman frowned and crossed her arms. "Yes, I know. But did you hear?" Said another.

"Word spread like wildfire. I'm sure everyone knows that they used..." The gossiper looked around to make sure she and her 'friend' was alone. "B.B.I.H." The figures eyes narrowed slightly. "Damnit." It muttered under their breath.

"I kinda feel bad though." Said the first one. The other one scoffed and snorted. "Why's that? He's a cold blooded killer! He even murdered Mrs Stevens husband." They spoke the last part quietly. "I know that but-"

Just as the old lady was about to finish her sentence the system alarm went off indicating that a criminal is on its way to the Court. "Shit,shit,shit!" The figure jolted out of the shadows and placed their hood over their head, hiding every inch of their face and skin just like she was taught.

Five minuets earlier...

Beastboy sat dazed inside the cop car. He still was 'drugged' by the injection and had no intention of what is going on. His half lidded dull gray eyes stared blankly in front of him and his cuffed hands rested on his lap. A tight collar was fastened around his neck and flashed a red light every five seconds to show that it was still on and doing what it's supposed to do. "You used Daynit on him, didn't you Kelley?" The driver of the car laughed to himself. The blonde smirked as she ruffled Beastboys hair in a playful manner. "I had to."

"Yeah, like you had to do it to every other criminal? Just face the fact that you like the distant look they give off." He replied while stopping at a red light and turning around to face his childhood friend. "No. This kid was about to maul me. All I did was-"

"Play the mind game?" The man frowned. He didn't like how she did that to the criminals. Sure 90% of those ass holes deserved it but, a poor innocent kid? Harsh. "It's green." Kelly muttered. The man shook off the feeling of pity and turned back around to the street ahead.

After a moment of silence they heard a groan and looked to see BB coming to. He moved his hand up to rub his head but then noticed handcuffs on him. Instantly his eyes grew wide. Why where their cuffs on him? He didn't like to be restrained. Not one bit. It brought back to many...painful...memories. Beastboy tried to remember what led up to this. His memory was a little hazy right now. He didn't notice himself holding his breath until he felt the need for air. BB opened his mouth and took a deep breath in attempt to calm down. He had no clue where he was. Until he looked to his side that is.

The occurrences of earlier washed over him.

"You." He growled. Kelley frowned and pulled his ear. "That's Miss to you murderer." She hissed into his pointed ear. "I didn't kill anyone. I would never kill anyone." He spat confidently. "Oh really?" Suddenly the car came to a stop and outside stood countless civilians glaring and holding up signs. One said: 'Kill Soul', and another said 'Burn in Hell scum.' A fiery knot formed into the changelings stomach and it burned. His heart beated rapidly as he saw all the angry faces. They all looked at him.

Hate.

He wasn't given that look in a long time. He opened his mouth to speak but found no words to object to the frowns and horrid looks.

Protectors moved in and pushed the people away so that there could be room to exit the vehicle. BB didn't notice himself back away slowly on the seat. There was no way he was getting out of this car. Not with crazed people out there. A hand grabbed the metal collar and dragged him forward. "Come on boy," Kelley shouted joyfully. She had been waiting for this moment for a long time now. The moment this boy, no, this killer will be publicly humiliated and broken. The door opens and the loud screams from before sounded like a faint whisper compared to this. BBs sensitive ears rung with each word and the cusses and threats echoed in his mind.

When he stepped out he saw how The Protectors had to hold numerous people back and yell at them, telling them to calm down. "Bitch!"  
"Animal!"  
"Murdering Freak!"

He had two Protectors behind him, and two in the front. Not including Kelley.

Tears beckoned to escape but the green teen quickly blinked the tears away. He wasn't going to cry. Not now.

Then all of the sudden Beastboys vision was blurred as something was thrown at him. He slowly lifted his hands up- still bound by the cuffs- and wiped away what looked like to be egg. His eyes widened as he saw that a poor egg was wasted on him; a animal life forever lost. He actually felt his heart break and shatter into a million pieces. "Scumbag!" They shouted.

More and more people liked the idea of pelting him with food and did so. Out of the corner of his eye, Beastboy saw a cloaked figure watch him silently with clenched fists.

"I'm ganna kill that ass hole!" A big oversized male jumped from the crowd and launched himself at the green teen pushing him hard onto the concrete. His back was so going to hurt in the morning. Beastboy shut his eyes tightly as hands wrapped around his collared neck. He peeked an eye open and noticed the male before him...was crying.

Protectors pulled the man away, but not without a fight. He landed five hard blows to BB and cursed names as he did. Once dragged away he was lifted up from the ground and pulled up to keep walking.

Beastboy started climbing up the steps to a large white building and a sudden surge of relief washed over him as two huge doors closed behind him with a loud bang. He jumped from the loud sound. "Wasn't that fun?!" Kelley shouted while flicking off some egg shell that accidentally found its way onto her shoulder. Beastboy didn't reply. Once again no words could form. Instead he looked wide eyed at the floor in disbelief and horror. His body slightly shook and his palms where sweaty.

Those people...actually wanted to...kill him.

He felt like crying. Like balling up in a fetal position in the smallest corner and squishing himself hard against the wall. He wanted to hide from the cruel 'reality' that surrounded him. His throat was as dry as the Sahara and his eyes glistened with water. Beastboy wasn't going to cry though. As much as he wanted to ball out right then and there, he didn't. He wouldn't; not letting them get the satisfaction of seeing him crying.

"It was...amusing." Beastboy lied and faked a smirk. It didn't look fake. He's been faking a smile most of the time anyway. Kelley frowned and grabbed a handful of his hair. "Brat." She muttered.

Meanwhile... (Present time/ 2013)

Raven levitated in her room, lotus position and eyes closed, in silence. She was trying to meditate but the thought of Beastboy continuously popped back into her mind. "Beastboy," she murmured to herself. It hasn't been long since he's been gone but for the Empath, it felt like hours. She tried to search for his aura but couldn't find even a trace. It was like he had vanished off the face of the earth. He was gone.

"I will find him-we will find him. He can't leave us. He won't. Not before I-" a knock on the door made Raven stop and open one eye. She could tell it was Starfire right away. Over the years she could sense witch types of auras lurk around the house. "Friend Raven, Robin would like it if you where to go inside the room of commonness." Star spoke quietly, still a little shocked about what happened over the hour. Secrets where told. She had missed some but still, how did that lady know so much about them? About Tamaran, Azerath, Cyborg, and even Robin who kept such things so...hidden.

In the common room the same questions where in the titans minds. Cyborg stood in front of a large computer and typed ferociously trying to find his green friends on the radar. It searched the entire globe: communicator, multiple genetics. But none could be found. Cyborg frowned and walked over to the couch. Sitting down he rested his head on his hands.

The way Beastboy acted. That wasn't like him. BB didn't...cry. He just didn't. Cyborg couldn't even remember seeing him cry. Playing around with fake tears yes but, actually crying about something? And Garfield. Cyborg couldn't believe the grass stain kept such secrets. Sure everyone else did but he wouldn't expect BB to keep some too. Then it hit him. "I hardly know anything about him." He whispered. Robin hummed in response. "We don't." He replied. "But we will." Robin walked over to the abandoned computer and typed. Cyborg stood up. "Hold on Rob, don't you think it's a little rude to be snooping into his past?"

Robin looked at him and his mask furrowed along with his brow. "We need to know Cy. It could help us know where he is now. And..." He trailed off. Cyborg sighed. "And you don't like not knowing stuff, I know. But, he kept his business hidden for a reason."

"So did we."

Cy did another sigh as the team leader continued to snoop. In the search bar he typed in 'Garfield Mark Logan.'

A bunch of animal foundations popped up along with documentaries about two married couples and their son. Robin gently tapped onto the Wiki about them and noticed Cyborg was equally interested. A picture of a happy family showed. A mother with piercing blue eyes and long blond hair. And a father with short brown hair. The son had his mothers eyes and his fathers hair. A tan completion and a big smile. "His parents are genetics. Go figure." Cy chuckled. Robin smiled at the comment. "It says that they studied animal life and what-not. And it says here that they had a son."

"Had?" Cyborg questioned. "As in last tense?" He continued. Robin frowned and nodded. Scrolling down the screen he skipped the parents history and went straight to the sons. Robin read aloud. "After there son got infected with the rare disease Sakutia; known that only animals can live from it, Mr And Mrs Logan tried everything in their power to save their son." He stopped. Cyborg noticed this and gave Robin a confused look. "And?"

"And there's a gap." Robin muttered. "It skips and then talks about a boat ride."

"So, just keep reading."

Robin sighed and scrolled down. "The Logan's, as a family, went on a boat ride and happened on a very strong current. A hypotheses states that the strong current led them to their deaths down a waterfall because that is where their blue bodies where...found. The son was said to be...with them...though his body...was not found." Robins voice was in a hush and the teens both stared at the screen in disbelief. "I'm so confused man." Cyborg stated while backing away to the couch once again. "The world thinks he's...dead?"

Robin nodded. "Theres more to the story. I know it. But the only person who can tell us is Beastboy himself...if we can find him." The two frowned realizing what they where doing. Invading privacy and horrible memories. The doors opened with a hiss and the girls walked in. "Any sights of him." Raven asked blankly. "No," Robin replied exiting the Wiki screen before the girls saw. "But don't worry. We'll find him."

"That lady was weird, was she not?" Star asked. "She had knowledge all about us and acted as if she knew more than we did," The alien turned to Raven. "Did she not say that you where killed in the future. How would she hold such knowing?" She asked. Raven nodded in response. The Empath turned and looked at the two boys. "Me and Starfire where just talking about this. We've come to a non-rational conclusion." Raven stated crossing her arms. She had no clue how Starfire would know of that but shrugged it off. "Well what is it?" Cyborg asked eager to know of what small trace of their friend leads.

"Time travel."


End file.
